Ralta
"During my previous life, I was fooled by the godesses' ideology that I used to worship : I was considering life as the most precious gift... but since my rebirth by The First One, I faced the truth : The sole corruption this world suffers from is the light of life !" - Ralta This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Ralta , also called The Dark Monk '', is The First One 's right arm, meaning that he can be considered as much powerful as the 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse . He's also the head of the undeads' army elite regiment : The Bone Legion *History *Abilities *Trivia History Ralta, during his previous existence, was known as the famous Great Druid . He was considered as the most powerful druid from all Britannia , being able to cure any disease or curse with his powerful healing magic, as well as unleashing the wrath of nature on the ennemies of the godesses he worshipped. He was the leader of a group of druids living in the forest near the Kingdom of Liones which was known as the sacred land Istar , place where he teached the young future druids, as well as the elder ones, such as Zaratras or Hendrickson , how to fight the darks beings such as the demons or the undeads. He teached to the most powerful druids the Purge technique, which was one of the most efficient technique againts the dark beings that Ralta created. One day, while he was wandering in the forest to eventually protect it against some evil, he met the Seven Deadly Sins who seeked him for some weeks in the name of the Kingdom of Liones . They needed the Great Druid's help to accomplsh a specific mission : defeating the Troll Queen. Altar accepted since the troll tribe was a threat to his dear forest because of their timber activity destroying more and more trees every day. Furthermore, Ralta sensed since some time that some dark magic, like some kind of corruption, emitted for the where the troll tribe lived... So he followed the group in the Queen's cave to seek their target. In one moment of their research, their face a separation in two paths, Ralta said that he would take the right side and that he didn't need anyone to follow him, the deadly sins agreed and took the left side. While he was walking, Ralta's previous impressions were confirmed : Something bad happened there, they weren't in a simple primitive tribe's cave, they went into something much darker, he sensed the presence of many undeads in the area. The Troll's tribe has been attacked by The Undeads Clan and has been risen as their new servants. He heard then a dark whispering voice in his head : '" You'll soonly... become one... of us... RALTA!"' . It was The First One 's voice reasoning in his head. Ralta, worried by the power of the person telling him that, rushed to the end of his path to find and kill every dark being he would find in his way... But what awaited him was something even him couldn't predict, he was in front of a great group of troll zombies who surronded a much taller undead : it was Dirge , one of the 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse . He alone was responsible for the corruption of the Troll tribe as well as their ressurection as undeads by using his magical tombstone. Ralta used his most powerful technique : '''Global Purge '''to get rid of all the undeads in the area : and it worked, but Dirge remained with no damage: the Purge technique was unefficient against such a powerful being, he needed to fight him in another way. So he was clashing his magic against Dirge. Dirge used one of his spells, ' Decay on Altar multiple times, stealing him a great part of his forces, but even weakened Ralta used the godesses benediction to regenerate the forces he lost. But Dirge stole enough vital force to Turn into his 'Cursed Form ', more powerful than before, Dirge 's gigantic fists were able to badly hurt Ralta and throwed him on one of cave's wall, Altar spilled lots of blood and was in a very bad shape... Dirge told him : '''"You were dead the moment you entered that cave Great Druid, everything is going according to our lord's plan, AHAHAHAH". Ralta answered harshly :" Do you think you've defeated me yet?! I won't be killed by a single dark being like you!! I'll show you the might of the godesses you monster !". Dirge simply responded: "Who told you that I was alone?". '''At this right moment: Ralta felt another dark presence, as much powerful as Dirge : It was Némésis , who finally came out of his Bone Walk''' to interfere, he was looking stealthly( without Altar noticing him because of his dissimultion technique B'one Walk') at their fight and was preparing his most powerful arrow : The Iron Dragon Shoot, during all this time. Ralta, who knew then that his end could be near, raised quickly of wall of roots to protect him from the shooted arrow. Némésis told him : " It's useless, nothing can protect you from this arrow!" In fact, the huge wall of roots didn't stopped the arrow at all and Ralta had his heart pierced by it... Feeling his life quitting him, he was trying to cast a benediction to hinder his ressurection by dark forces, but Dirge , who returned to his normal form, immediately stopped him by piercing his stomach with his fists: " I won't let you causing us more trouble , our master really needs your skills and we won't let you slip from our hands!". Ralta died from the finishing blow of Dirge . Némésis and Dirge then felt the Seven Deadly Sins coming near, so they fled according to The First One 's orders ( he don't want to be noticed as a threat by the humans for now). When the powerful knights came after defeating the corrupted queen, they noticed the corpse of Ralta with an arrow on it; they deduced that he has been killed by the ennemy and told in their report that it was an accidental death. A lot of time passed since that accident and Ralta rose anew in The Undeads Clan domain where he was welcomed by The First One : " Finally Ralta ! You're finally with us from now on and you'll be my right arm!". '''Ralta felt a new power flowing inside of him which was the complete opposite of his elder power, and his mind was completely washed by The First One 's power :" I'll serve you well, master, I won't disappoint you !". Britannia doesn't know yet that The Undeads Clan is quietly but efficiently getting more powerful by stealthly adding more and more servants to their army. They'll soon become a big threat for all their ennemies... Abilities '''Weakening Aura : '''Ralta dark powers allows him to permanently emitting a dark aura who has specific effects .The first being that it weakens the living beings in the area by constantly decreasing their magical capacities as well as physical ones, to sum-up : The ennemies' strikes and spells are less efficient due to this aura. Furthermore, this aura also allows Ralta to drain bit by bit the magic from the living beings near the area to regenerates his magical powers when used. '''Curse of Pain :' His powers, who used to be focused on benedictions and healing spells, turned into the complete opposite. Ralta can cast a curse on his ennemy, and this curse will do him damages over time. Furthermore, due to his '''Weakening Aura ', the damages taken because of the curse are bigger and bigger by the time passing. '''Curse of Death : '''This curse allows Ralta to instantly kill a weak being if his magical ressources are below a certain threshold. In fact, this curse destroys the ennemy by the inside, and the destruction's power is proportional to how empty his magical reserves are. '''Unholy Rain : '''Ralta can generate orbs made of unholy magic to project them to the ennemy, he can also shoot them in the sky to make them fall like rain. '''Gate of the Oblivion : '''Ralta can create huge portals between two locations, big enough to move armies from one point to another. This spell is particularly useful, especially when Ralta needs to invade a place by using the undeads army or the Bone Legion . '''Empower the Undeads : '''The '''Weakening Aura of Ralta also allows him to make the undead in the area more powerful, increasing their capicities and the power of their abilities. Trivia The character's design is inspired of Ainz, from the anime Overlord. Category:Undeads Clan Category:Undead Category:Characters